In order for an image processing apparatus such as a multi function apparatus to access a service providing server which provides a service through a network, sometimes, it is required to go through a predetermined procedure in advance. There has been disclosed an authentication information acquiring procedure which is performed in advance in order for a multi function apparatus to upload scan data to a service providing server.